Discoveries and Awkward Moments
by warriors1011
Summary: When Percy makes a discovery, he has to tell Annabeth. Even if it's 11 in the morning and gets kind of awkward. Percabeth! After Giant War.


**Okay so here is a random idea that I had after reading Percy Jackson's Greek Gods for the fiftieth time. I know I am procrastinating SaoKakk(For all of you who've read that) and haven't updated my other stories(For those who've read some of my others that need to be updated) but I hate having to write when I don't feel like it 'cause then my best work isn't shown. So hope you'll enjoy this! Be sure to tell me what you think!**

 **Also the underlined is from Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, only edited a little. The italics are a memory.**

* * *

Percy usually didn't think too hard about the godly side of his family. Mainly because when he did, he got a huge headache that'd drive him crazy. Yet here he was explaining a story to a publisher about Poseidon. In the past week he'd written 10 chapters(not including the Poseidon's) that included myths about a certain god or goddess. Today he was working on Poseidon's chapter and was quickly summing up the myths about Eurynome, Aethra, Mestra, and a quick mention of Periclymenus. He'd also listed a few of the half-brothers that didn't turn out so well. But the biggest, blow-your-mind topic for Percy was the myth about Theophane.

Theophane, according to the myths Percy knew, was wanted by all men. They all wanted her to be their wife/girlfriend. Including Poseidon. So, to get away from the guys invading her personal space, Theophane prayed to Poseidon to get her out of the mess and in return she'd be his girlfriend. This is where Percy freaked.

Theophane ran for the sheep pens. She dodged a mob of guys with boxes of chocolates, then twelve dudes with guitars trying to serenade her.

By the time she reached the sheep pens, over a hundred suitors were at her heels. Theophane was so desperate, she dove straight into the pens.

POOF!

Instantly she turned into a female sheep and was lost in the herd.

The mob of lovestruck guys stopped and looked around, baffled. They searched the pens but couldn't find her. Eventually they gave up and went back to stake out the palace, figuring that Theophane would return sooner or later.

"Thank the gods!" bleated Theophane.

"Your welcome." the big ram next to her said.

Theophane gulped. "Poseidon?"

The ram winked. "You like my wool coat? Because I like ewe. Get it?"

Theophane began to feel queasy. "I suppose I must be your girlfriend now?"

"Deal's a deal."

They had some quality time together that I'm not going to get into since it'll make me queasy. But a few months later Theophane gave birth to a magical ram named Krysomallas, who for some reason had golden wool…

Percy paused in his writing. Where had he heard that description before?

" _You act like this… whatever it is Grover found is the only thing in the world that could save the camp. What is it?"_

" _I'll give you a hint. What do you get when you skin a ram?"_

" _Messy?"_

" _A fleece. The coat of a ram is called a fleece. And if that ram has golden wool-"_

" _The Golden Fleece. Are you serious?"_

Percy froze. His ADHD brain was racing 100 miles per hour, going over the conversations with Annabeth about it then going back to the myths- and oh goodness. Percy fell off his chair and scrambled to the door, barely remembering a shirt since he'd gone swimming earlier. First he ran to Cabin Six, knocking loudly on the door.

"What?" A very moody Halley opened the door.

"Annabeth there?" He panted.

"No. She's on feeding duty."

Percy paled slightly. "Okay. Thanks!"

Off he ran leaving a very confused and even more moody Halley. As Thalia's tree came into view so did Annabeth, Pelus, and… The Golden Fleece. Percy, using his last burst of energy, sprinted towards them.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Aaannnaaabbbeeettthhh!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth whirled around, in her orange camp t-shirt and shorts and battle ready, only to have Percy barrel into her. They rolled from Percy's momentum to the bottom of the tree, next to Pelus. Percy was on his back, Annabeth's hair in his mouth, eyes, nose, etc. Annabeth, on the other hand, was on top of Percy, face down and staring at his hair and the grass below. Both of the couple's hands were beneath Percy's back and their legs tangled.

"Hey, uh, Wise Girl. As much I need to tell you something, um, this is a little bit, uhm how do I put this, of a different position." Percy mumbled through her hair.

Annabeth was very much aware of their… awkward position once he pointed it out and struggled to untangle herself from him. "Sea...weed...brain…" She muttered as she yanked her hands out from under Percy's back. She rolled off him and jumped up, a blush very evident on her cheeks. Percy also stood up, his face redder than a strawberry.

Percy rubbed his neck sheepishly as Annabeth began to glare at him. He glanced at her to see that her shorts and lower part of her shirt were soaked. He looked away even more red.

"So…" Annabeth said, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you need me for?"

For a moment Percy forgot his reason behind coming to see her, the recent event playing in his head again, but he quickly remembered it.

"Annabeth. Be expected to have your mind blown." He told her. He made explosion gestures with his hands.

"Oh for Hade's sake, what is it?" Annabeth demanded.

"Okay so remember the myth you told me about how a golden ram flew whatever his name was to Colchis or something back when we were thirteen and how Cadmus skinned the ram as a sacrifice to the gods?" Percy asked.

"Yeah…" Annabeth said, not understanding where he was going.

"So I was writing down one of the myths about one of Poseidon's affairs and I happened to write the one with Theophane and how Poseidon turned her into a female sheep-"

"An ewe Percy. A female sheep is an ewe." Annabeth corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway I realized that when Theophane gave birth she gave birth to a golden furred-"

"Fleece."

Percy ignored her and went on. "Ram named Krysomallas who happened to be very magical and was the ONLY magical golden ram in the world that could only mean that Krysomallas was the ram that carried that one guy to that one place who in turned skinned him as a sacrifice for the gods!"

Annabeth stood there dumbstruck and processing what Percy said. Percy caught his breath, waiting for her reply. Annabeth then shook her head.

"It's too early for this." She muttered.

Percy just looked at her in confusion. "It's 11 something."

"Exactly. It's too early for my boyfriend to be saying he's half-brothers with the rug that protects our camp."

"But it's true!" Percy told her.

"Percy-"

"And don't say that it might not have happened since the myth is thousands of years old. Can't you, like, see that I'm freaking out?"

Annabeth ran her hand over her face. "Percy, please don't confuse me even more. Next thing you know you'll be saying that Gaea is another of of your dad's affairs."

Percy looked at her with knowing in his eyes. Silence surrounded them until Annabeth cursed in Greek.

"See? It's not impossible! I have like a million pegasi as family as well as Cyclops, immortals, monsters, demigods, and other crazy things as brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles. EVERYTHING!" Percy said, pacing back and forth.

Annabeth muttered under her breath and massaged her forehead. "Go back to your cabin, Seaweed Brain. I'll see you at lunch."

"But Wise Girl! You're feeding the dragon that protects my half-brother! Doesn't it make you feel weird?"

"Percy, your half-brother is a sheepskin."

"Exactly!"

"Go to your cabin."

"Why?"

"'Cause I have a chore to fulfilled."

"I can help."

"You hate doing this."

"But that sheepskin is my half-brother."

Annabeth exploded. "Oh for goodness sake Percy we talk about this at lunch!"

Percy tilted his head. "Me being related to the Golden Fleece isn't what's mainly on your mind is it?"

"Go!" Annabeth yelled, pink dusting her cheeks.

Percy grinned and winked at her knowingly, jogging away before she could tackle him. Yes he had a headache from realizing the Golden Fleece was his half-sibling but at least he knew she still liked him. That made his day, even if it was a little embarrassing.

* * *

 **So there you go! Hope you enjoyed and tell me(By PM or review) if I missed anything or messed something up.**


End file.
